A New Beginning
by tOrNaDoChAsEr11
Summary: The Bladebreakers are off to another tournament this time in Austrila. There will be romance later on but not yet. Please R&R! Sorry the first chappie is a little short.
1. New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Beyblade characters only my o/c characters in the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch-1 New Friends  
  
*One month after the world championships. The bladebreakers are now off to another tournament in Australia.*  
  
"When is the bus going to be here?" whined Tyson  
  
"They had to make a couple of stops on the way." Explained Kenny  
  
"Oh, ok. Where and why did they stop anyways?" asked Tyson growing impatient  
  
"They have to pick up two teams in England and Paris for the same tournament." Replied Ray  
  
"Oh cool." Said Tyson "Do we know what teams they are picking up?"  
  
"No, but I think it maybe two of the American teams." Said Kenny (A/N There are five American teams. Northeast, Southeast, Central Plains, Northwest, Southwest.)  
  
"I hope they pick up mom's team as one of them." Said Max under his breath.  
  
"Good morning boys. Are you all ready for today's trip?" said Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Good morning Mr. D." said all the boys in unison (except Kai).  
  
"Tyson is especially ready for the trip." Said Ray.  
  
"That is good because the bus will be here in about 5 minutes so grab your bags." Said Mr. Dickinson.  
  
*Aboard the bus*  
  
"MOM!!!" yelled Max  
  
"MAX! I didn't expect to see you so soon." Said Judy  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" asked Max.  
  
"We had went to Paris to study their blading techniques when we found out about this tournament." Explained Emily.  
  
"Oh, hey Emily. Who is that next to you?" asked Max slightly blushing.  
  
"Oh this is Samantha, but everyone calls her Sammi." Explained Emily  
  
"Hi. What team are you from?" Max asked curiously.  
  
"We are the Street Angels from the northeast." Said a girl from three rows back.  
  
"Oh, hello. I don't remember you at the tournament?" said Max.  
  
"We only competed in the American tournament. We were supposed to attend the World championship exhibition match but we had school finals the same week so the All Stars agreed to go in our place. And by the way my name is Melissa." Explained the girl from three rows back.  
  
By this time every one was ready to go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope everyone liked the first chappie. Please R/R! Thanks. 


	2. The Trip I

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Beyblade characters only my o/c characters in the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch-2 The Trip I  
  
"Shoot me now Erin, shoot me now" Spoke a girl with brown hair with blonde high lights.  
  
"Why do I have to shoot you Lynne?" asked the girl named Erin.  
  
"Cause my cousin is going to be on this bus trip." Responded Lynne.  
  
"Oh yea, I forgot Tyson was your cousin." Said Erin.  
  
"This is just like last time except this time I can't escape to first class." Thought Lynne.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
"Ready to defend the eastern and northeastern half of the country in the tournament girls?" asked Ms. Sazuki  
  
"Yea!" replied the girls in unison.  
  
"How much longer till we get to England so we can almost be home and meet up with the rest of the team?" asked Melissa.  
  
"Mel we have not even got on the plane to leave Tokyo yet." Said Erin.  
  
"Oh yea." Said Mel sounding dumfounded.  
  
"Mel I am seriously beginning to think that you dye your hair dark red and you are naturally blonde." Said Lynne.  
  
"I resent that." Spoke Erin in an angry voice and disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Sorry Erin, but you are one of the handful of smart blondes in the world. Mel has those days when you would think she dies her hair." Apologized Lynne.  
  
"Are we riding first class or coach Ms. Sazuki?" asked Erin.  
  
"I have first class for this trip and first for the next and two coach." Explained Ms. Sazuki.  
  
"Why do you have two coach tickets for the next flight, mom?" asked Lynne.  
  
"Cause Sara hates to ride first class. And the second ticket is for someone to ride coach with her." Answered Ms. Sazuki  
  
"Flight 276 is now loading, I repeat, flight 276 is now boarding for New York." Announced the flight attendant.  
  
"That is our flight but it is supposed to go to England. I will go ask about it." Said Erin.  
  
*~*Few minutes later*~*  
  
"They changed the flight course straight to New York instead of England then New York." Explained Erin.  
  
I wonder why they changed the course. Thought Lynne to herself.  
  
"Please buckle yourself in the upright position and remain in that position until we reach the designated air elevation. Also please turn off all cell phones and laptops until we reach the designated air elevation. Thank you and enjoy your flight." Announced the flight attendant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
sorry long flashback it will continue in the next chapter. I had to give some background on the girls. Keep R&R. Thanks! ;) 


End file.
